


Lazy Sunday

by orphan_account



Series: Asexual Wolves [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Derek Hale, Asexual Kira, Asexual Relationship, Asexual Stiles, Eskimo Kisses, Fluff, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek wake up on Sunday.<br/>They aren't pleased with this development</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waking Up

The alarm buzzed loudly and Derek woke with a start. 

As he fumbled for the clock, Stiles groaned loudly and buried his face into Derek's chest with a low moan of displeasure. "Shhut it upppp!" he whined pathetically.

"I'm trying." Derek growled, "Where the hell did you leave the fucking thing?" 

Stiles was quiet to the point where Derek thought he had fallen back asleep despite the noise when he mumbled, "'s under the bed." 

"What the hell is it doing under there?" Derek demanded, trying to simultaneously keep Stiles from slipping off his chest while he leaned backwards off the side of the bed to try and reach the clock that was still screaming loudly. 

"I threw it yesterday." Stiles muttered, burying his face into Derek's shoulder and wrapping the blankets tighter around the two of them. "It woke me up." 

"You really need to get over that." Derek said, finally finding the clock and slamming his fingers against the button, "or maybe you should just stop setting stupid alarms if you're not even going to get up when they go off." 

"Mmff." was Stiles' eloquent response. "Shut up." 

As Derek tried to haul himself back up onto the bed, he ended up simply sliding off it, sending both him and Stiles tumbling to the ground with a dull thud. Derek grunted at the impact, but Stiles didn't make a noise, he just tilted his head back to glare at Derek, who shrugged unapologetically and said, "Maybe if you hadn't thrown the clock under the bed..." 

Derek smirked at Stiles' expression as he picked himself up off the floor, but the smirk faded quickly when Stiles grabbed the clock and tossed it at Derek's head. He glared at Stiles, and then said, "I was going to make you breakfast but now I think I've changed my mind." 

Stiles expression quickly turned distraught, "No!" he yelled, "No! I take it back! I take it back, make me breakfast Derek, I don't want to cook." 

"Maybe." Derek said, "Maybe, if you give me a kiss." 

Stiles got to his feet so quickly that he immediately got tangled up in the fallen bed sheets and almost smashed his face against the floor before Derek caught him. Then, as if he had never fallen in the first place, Stiles straightened up and rubbed his nose eagerly against Derek's. 

Derek smiled softly, "Fine, I think you've convinced me." he murmured, pressing his nose more firmly against Stiles' before pulling back. "I'll make you pancakes."  


	2. After Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here is more!

They ate breakfast on the couch with little to no conversation. Stiles was still half asleep and Derek didn't really feel the need to fill the air with pointless conversation. 

"So, what are we going to do today?" he asked finally, after he and Stiles had both finished. 

"I don't think we should do anything." Stiles said firmly, "I think we should just stay home and watch movies. All day long." 

Derek chuckled softly, "It has been a while since we've stayed in..."

"See?" Stiles exclaimed, "So you're going to go pick up movies from the store, and I'm going to set everything up. Should we call the others?"

Derek was silent for a moment as he pulled his shoes on, "No, I think it should just be us." Stiles smiled dopily at the sentiment, and then disappeared upstairs, probably to go get a preposterous amount of pillows and blankets like he always did when they stayed in. 

Derek managed to find a decent amount of movies, a perfect mix between new movies and movies they had already seen before, and he was checking out when Scott showed up. 

"Derek?" Scott called, "Are you guys having a movie night too?"

"Yeah." Derek said simply, hoping that his bluntness would keep what he knew was going to happen from happening. However, he knew it was unavoidable when he saw Scott's face light up. 

"Really!? We should totally hang out together!" Scott gushed, already amping up the eager eyes. 

Derek still had a chance though, he could totally figure out a way to politely tell Scott "hell no" because he really did want today to just be him and Stiles, but any hope he had was lost when Kira walked in. 

Derek physically could not deny Kira most things, as long as they were harmless. After all, it was thanks to her that Derek learned what asexuality actually was  _and_ that Stiles was both asexual and romantically interested in him. He literally owed the best relationship of his life to a spastic teenage girl, and he was not afraid to admit that fact. 

"What's going on?" she asked cautiously, then her eyes lit up too, "Are we going to have a movie day with you two again?" she cried.

Derek stood there for a moment, "Apparently so." he relented finally, unable to hold back a small grin at the way both of their faces lit up. "I'll meet you back at our apartment, you guys get whatever you were getting." Now he had to head home and figure out a way to tell Stiles that he had accidentally invited people over. 

"So," Stiles said, pretty much the moment Derek opened the door, "You think it should be just us, huh?" 

Derek smiled sheepishly, "They double teamed me." he admitted. 

Stiles nodded knowingly, "Yeah, they make a deadly team." he relented, then he waved his phone, "Kira texted me." 

They walked into the living room together, and Derek saw both couches completely dismantled and blankets hanging from the small rungs on the ceiling that Derek had put in when he realized that blanket forts were a common occurrence with Stiles. "Nice job," he said, just to watch Stiles beam.

Kira and Scott let themselves in and settled into the spots that Stiles had made when he found out that they were coming. Kira immediately turned to Stiles and shoved her hand in his face, "Lookit!" she said excitedly, "The ring I ordered finally came in!"

Stiles had to grab her hand to steady it because she was waving it around too much for him to even see what she was talking about. Then he saw the small black ring, "Oh! That's the pride one, right?" he asked, and she nodded enthusiastically.

"Do you want me to send you the link that I got it from?" she asked.

"Nah, I'm good." Stiles said, "The ring I've got is good enough." He wiggled his fingers at her, the ring he wore was a gift from Derek for their year anniversary. It was a simple golden band with a series of small ridges on the bottom half, Derek's interlocked with it perfectly. 

Kira grinned, she thought the rings were adorable. She had helped Derek find them, her and Derek had become really good friends after she told him that she was asexual.

Derek started the movie, and they all sprawled out to watch. They didn’t move at all, up until they all got hungry and Scott was voted to go pick up McDonalds. Then they went straight back to their marathon.

Stiles fell asleep a few minutes into the next movie, limply pressed against Derek’s side, one arm tossed over Derek’s lap, his face hidden in his neck.

Kira glanced over and smiled when she saw, but Derek was too preoccupied with staring at Stiles and wondering how he ended up so lucky to notice her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if such rings exist, I don't know a lot about rings in general, but it seems cute, so...  
> Okay, here's chapter two.  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> IDK, i just kind of noticed that pretty much all of these were getting together fics so i decided to alleviate this problem. This is really short, and it's kind of supposed to be, it's basically just because i'm lazy and don't want to write Derek making breakfast but IDK how to transition that, so I'll probably make a second chapter for the rest of their day. Sorry you all got stuck with such a lazy writer.  
> Also can i just say thanks to all you people!? Mm, i keep getting all of these adorable comments on tumblr and on here you people are lovely! Thanks a lot for all of your feedback!


End file.
